


Falling Together

by MusicPrincess655



Series: NSFW Haikyuu!! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou and Kawanishi are Very Done with their best friends and their sexual tension. So logically, shoving Semi and Shirabu into a closet is the solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Together

**Author's Note:**

> Look [ @pkmnshippings ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmnshippings/pseuds/pkmnshippings) has absolutely no chill and screamed at me about swans until I wrote this. Also she got me obsessed with a new rare pair and now I have to create _content_ for it so thanks babe. All for you.

Semi Eita loved Tendou like a brother. He did. They’d been friends for a very long time and best friends out of necessity, as no one else would be best friends with either of them.

But Eita was going to kill Tendou.

He’d been growing more and more annoyed with his best friend, and it was all for one reason. Tendou seemed convinced that Eita was in love with their annoying second year main setter. He was right, of course, but Tendou never needed to know that. Eita was perfectly happy to continue his relationship with Shirabu that was built mostly on insults and didn’t see any reason to tell him any different.

Until Tendou was kicking him into the supply closet with a scream of “THIS IS SPARTA” in the worst accent Eita had ever heard. The door slammed shut, leaving only a strip of light at the bottom to break the darkness in the room.

“We’ll unlock the door when you sort out your shit!” Tendou promised cheerfully. Eita heard a movement in the room and his heart dropped.

No.

Not even Tendou was that cruel.

“Semi-san?”

Apparently Tendou was that cruel. Eita sighed.

“What are you doing in here, Shirabu?” He felt exhausted. He was also in need of a new best friend. Reon would be nice. Reon didn’t shove people into closets with their crush and lock the door. Sure, he was stoic and usually quiet, but Eita thought he could learn to enjoy the silence.

“Taichi asked me to grab some tape.” Shirabu already had the petulant voice that he reserved for Eita in full effect.

“So Tendou got Kawanishi in on this too,” Eita muttered. “Wonder how he managed that.”

“Tendou-san got Taichi into what?” Shirabu asked, voice slightly less petulant and slightly more curious. Eita sighed. There really only was one way out of this, wasn’t there? He wasn’t going to break down the door any time soon – he and Tendou had accidentally locked themselves in here once during their first year and had both tried to break the door down.

That was probably why Tendou had locked him in here in the first place.

“Tendou locked us both in here because he wants me to admit I have a crush on you,” Eita said, defeated. If he was lucky, Tendou would be listening and let him out in time to run before he had to look at Shirabu. He was glad it was dark.

“Yeah right,” Shirabu snorted. “Of course you do. Who put you up to this, Tendou? How’d he even find out? Taichi wouldn’t have told him.”

“What are you talking about?” Eita asked.

“Oh please, like you don’t know,” Shirabu snapped. “I bet this is really fucking funny to someone standing outside recording this. That’s actually happening, isn’t it? You think this is just fucking hilarious.”

Shirabu actually sounded on the verge of tears, and despite how rude he usually was, Eita had never heard him swear so much in a single sentence.

He was right about one thing, though. Kawanishi would never agree to something like this, and it was clear he had played a part in getting Shirabu into the supply closet. He was Shirabu’s best friend, he never would have done this, unless…

Unless it was for Shirabu too. Suddenly, Shirabu being so upset, convinced this was a joke, made a lot more sense.

“Hey,” Eita said, moving closer to where he could just make out the outline of Shirabu, eyes shining from the dim light, everything else in shadow. “I wasn’t kidding. I do like you.”

“Prove it.”

So Eita did. He grabbed Shirabu’s face, pushed him against the wall, and kissed him. Shirabu was stiff and frozen, and Eita squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to open them and see Shirabu’s eyes shocked wide open. There was still a chance that he was wrong and Shirabu was about to be furious, and he wanted to take everything from this kiss that he could before that happened.

Except it never did. Shirabu raised shaking hands to rest on Eita’s biceps and started trying to kiss back. Trying was the key term. It was obvious that Shirabu barely knew what he was doing, but was trying his best to copy the motions of Eita’s lips. Eita smiled into the kiss, stroking Shirabu’s lower lip with his tongue. Shirabu made a little whiny noise at that.

_Still whiny, even now._

Eita moved his hands from Shirabu’s face to grab his wrists and pin them above his head. Shirabu let out a high pitched moan and tilted his head back, giving Eita the room to deepen the kiss and slip his tongue into Shirabu’s mouth. Shirabu let him, trying clumsily to keep up, so Eita kept his movements slow, tongue gentle, trying to show Shirabu how to kiss.

He pulled back, keeping his hands on Shirabu’s wrists and looking down. Shirabu was looking up at him, mouth open and panting, tongue visible, eyes wide.

“I…I like you too,” he stammered out. Eita smirked.

“I bet you can’t find a better way to prove it than that,” he teased. He did not expect Shirabu to take the bait.

Shirabu took the bait.

“Oh yeah?” he snarked. Eita really, really should have been more wary of that tone.

“Please. What are you going to do, you barely kept up with that kiss.” Semi Eita had never claimed to be smart.

“Watch me,” Shirabu warned. He slid down the wall until he was on his knees and yeah, Eita had to admit that the sight of the usually proud Shirabu on his knees looked really good. Shirabu reached shaky fingers out to pull the waistband of Eita’s volleyball shorts down around his knees, along with his boxers.

“Whoa, Shirabu…you don’t have to…”

“Shut up, _senpai_.” Shirabu narrowed his eyes as he closed his hand around the base of Eita’s length. Eita sucked in a gasp, leaning forward to rest a hand on the wall. Shirabu tentatively licked the head and, apparently deciding that he was okay with all of this, started licking up and down.

It was clear that Shirabu was just making this up as he went along. He was clumsy and sloppy. He seemed to be prolonging the time before he actually put Eita’s dick in his mouth. And this was all okay, because even _this - even just the sensation of Shirabu’s tongue exploring his skin -_ felt amazing. Eita was panting, trying to keep his hips still so as not to fuck into Shirabu’s face.

Then Shirabu got braver and sucked the head into his mouth, still using his tongue. It felt unreal as he tried to go farther down, starting to choke when he was halfway there. His inexperience showed as drool dripped down his chin and he took desperate gasps for air through his nose.

Eita tried to let him go, figure things out at his own pace, he really did. But he had to thread his hand through Shirabu’s bangs and pull him off.

“Watch your teeth,” he warned breathlessly. He swore he saw Shirabu pout for a second before leaning back in, teeth carefully kept in check. He left his hand in Shirabu’s hair, tight enough to hold his bangs out of his face but loose enough to let him move.

Shirabu was still clumsy but growing more confident. He still choked when he tried to take Eita all the way, but he was starting to use the hand on the base to cover what he couldn’t get into his mouth, thumb rubbing against the vein on the bottom. His other hand was limp against Eita’s hip, and Eita was tempted to try and coach him into using it, but now probably wasn’t the time. Instead, he reached down to take the hand in his, rubbing his thumb soothingly over Shirabu’s knuckles.

It was wet and sloppy, but it felt amazing. Eita bit his lip, trying to remember that there were probably people who could hear them, locked closet door or no. He felt heat building in his stomach. He didn’t want to pull Shirabu off, but he also didn’t want to come down his throat, so he tried to time it as close as possible.

It wasn’t long, however, before he really did have to pull Shirabu off by his bangs again, whispering, “I’m going to come.”

Shirabu stayed on his knees as Eita stroked himself through his own orgasm, moaning low and catching everything in his hand. He wiped his hand on his boxers as he pulled them back up before he pulled Shirabu to his feet and crushed their lips together.

“Pretty impressive for a virgin,” he whispered against Shirabu’s lips.

“How do you know I’m a virgin?” Shirabu tried to snark, but his voice was shaky. Eita just snorted and kissed down his neck, drawing little whimpers out of him that Eita knew he was going to get addicted to far too quickly. He could feel how hard Shirabu still was, desperately grinding against the thigh Eita had shoved between his legs.

Well, he probably owed Shirabu after that.

He sank to his knees, keeping Shirabu’s hips firmly pressed against the wall. Shirabu looked down at him, and no one as inexperienced as Shirabu should have been able to pull off bedroom eyes like that. His face was still cast in shadow, but Eita could see it better from the floor with the light shining under the door.

Shirabu’s eyes were blown wide, cheeks flushed, drool covering his chin that he hadn’t bothered to wipe away. His knees were shaky, and if he hadn’t been leaning against the wall he probably would have collapsed already. Eita pulled the waistband of his shorts down just a little to mouth at the skin above it.

Shirabu’s hips bucked. Eita gripped them tighter and continued to kiss the skin of his lower abdomen. Shirabu started making those little whimpers in the back of his throat again, pressing his fist to his mouth to try and keep them quiet. Eita smiled up at him, keeping the sarcasm in his expression to a minimum as he pulled Shirabu’s pants and underwear down around his ankles.

Shirabu might not have had any experience, but Eita had a little in the form of a boy at a joint training camp who had somehow heard that Eita was bi and wanted to check his own sexuality. It had turned out that he loved both sucking dick and having his own sucked. Not much experience to boast of, but more than Shirabu had, and just enough to know that he didn’t have the trace of a gag reflex.

Sensing that taking all of Shirabu at once might be a bad idea, he instead started slower, kissing and licking the skin leading down between Shirabu’s legs to build the anticipation. He continued licking over Shirabu’s dick, hearing those little whimpers go higher in pitch as he slowly took Shirabu into his mouth. Shirabu gasped when Eita sucked on the head, bobbing a little lower each time until his nose pressed against the soft skin at the base.

Eita started up a rhythm of suction and movement, up and down, eyes trained on Shirabu’s. He could see tears forming in his eyes – yeah, the kid was definitely a virgin – as he ran his tongue along the vein on the underside. Shirabu’s hips bucked again, but this time Eita let them, let the head bounce against the back of his throat.

Shirabu threaded a shaking hand through Eita’s hair, rolling his hips again, and again Eita let him. Shirabu started gently thrusting in time to Eita’s head bobs, voice reaching into what surely would have been cries had he not been biting his hand nearly hard enough to draw blood. The knowledge that Shirabu would be vocal in bed was maybe the biggest turn on Eita had thought of since he’d started fantasizing about him. He’d been imagining Shirabu as some quiet, stoic partner, not nearly as whiny and vocal as he was proving himself to be.

Eita was tempted to take his time – he’d fantasized about this enough – but it was clear Shirabu wasn’t going to last. Eita was kind of impressed he’d lasted this long, actually. But soon enough Shirabu was tightening his grip on Eita’s hair, whimpering,

“Semi, _Semi_ , shit, I’m going to…”

But Eita gripped his hips and stayed where he was. Shirabu let out a little broken sob as he came down Eita’s throat, hips thrusting erratically. When he finished, Eita pulled off slowly, glancing up at Shirabu to gauge his reaction. He pulled Shirabu’s pants up from his ankles to settle them back into place.

Shirabu dropped down the wall, landing on his ass in front of Eita, legs spread around Eita’s thighs. He was panting just as hard as he would during a match, his cheeks bright red and glistening with a layer of sweat.

Eita leaned forward and, sweeping his bangs aside, kissed him on the forehead. Shirabu let his head drop onto Eita’s shoulder, and Eita pulled him into his lap, resting his hands on his back.

“What does this mean?” Shirabu asked shakily, nuzzling his head into Eita’s shoulder – he never, _never_ would have figured Shirabu for a cuddler, and was pleasantly surprised to find that he was.

“Well…I like you, you like me, and we just sucked each other’s dicks,” Eita replied flippantly. Shirabu smacked him in the side but didn’t remove his head from where it was tucked in the crook of Eita’s neck. “I guess that means we date, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah…yeah, I’d like that,” Shirabu nodded. Eita absently rubbed his back. “Should we maybe get out of here?”

“Yeah, probably.” Eita was not looking forward to calling through the door to Tendou and possibly Kawanishi, considering there was every chance they had been listening to everything. He lifted Shirabu up along with himself, before walking to the door. Shirabu trailed after him closely, and Eita realized that Shirabu was _clingy_.

He was going to get too attached to this boy too fast.

His foot hit something that skittered along the floor. Eita bent to get whatever it was, and saw that it was the key to the supply closet, along with a note that he couldn’t read in the low light.

Using the key to let them both out, Eita watched as Shirabu walked towards a suddenly frightened Kawanishi. He looked down at the note that he could now see was in Tendou’s handwriting.

“ _The sexual tension between you two has been bad, so Taichi-kun and I decided not to hang around. Here’s the key. Let yourselves out when you’re done. ~Satori._ ”

Eita crumbled the note in his hand, a murderous grin forming on his face. The rest of the team had come in for practice. Eita zeroed in on Reon.

“Reon, my good man,” he said, walking up to the fellow third year. “I just happen to be in the market for a new best friend.”

“What did Tendou do this time?” Reon sighed, looking long suffering.

“Oh, nothing, just locked me in the supply closet with Shirabu,” Eita replied, murderous grin growing. Reon looked at Eita’s probably still flushed cheeks, and then at Shirabu’s still flushed entire body.

“It looks like you should be thanking Tendou, not firing him as your best friend,” Reon deadpanned. Eita stood frozen in shock as Reon walked away and Tendou walked up.

“So? Am I the best friend ever or what?” Tendou asked. There was something about him that wasn’t nearly as confident as he normally was. Eita realized it was because Tendou was wordlessly asking _are we okay?_

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You’re forgiven,” Eita huffed, but smiled to let Tendou know he meant it.

“Okay, good, because I’ve been meaning to mention that Taichi-kun keeps staring at Tsutomu-kun and I think we should…”

“NO!”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [ @musicprincess655 ](http://musicprincess655.tumblr.com/)


End file.
